Warm and Fuzzy
by steelegirl08
Summary: based off of twilight. Seventeen year old Bria Sagelight moves back to the rainy little Scottish town she spent the first twelve years of her life, happy to be home and reconnecting with her childhood friends when she runs into an old love who is now tall, intriguing and even handsomer than before. Bria gets swept off her feet and loses her heart to him only to have danger waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bria are you ready?" Mum asks, " Will be in a second" I reply finishing up the rest of my make up and doing a quick glance over my outfit.

"You look great honey" Mum says handing me a nutella and peanut butter sandwich for breakfast.

I start my truck loving the roar of the engine and drive through the rain splattered little town. " Hatchard High School her I come" I say picking up my bag and sliding out of the truck. For a relatively small town the high school was huge. I had seen it as a child when I lived her in Glades, Scotland the first time but I hadn't been here in five years.

" I'm Izabria Sagelight, I need to get my schedule" I say to the lady at the front desk.

"ah yes the architect's daughter, Welcome Miss Sagelight" the lady says in a pinched tome. Many weren't happy about my father's line of work, worried that their sleepy little town would become a bustling city.

My classes were simple. Chemistry, Advanced English, Advanced History, Geometry, Art and PE. Let me state that being the new kid in a small town sucks even though I had lived here the first twelve years of my life. Thankfully I had reconnected with my childhood hood friends Adaline Derrington, who apparently was now the "weird girl" but I found her down right delightful. Jade Strokes who was the flirty, chatty girl who had many man servants trailing after her and was friends with everyone. Anita Whitecat was the shy, bookworm type, she was more intuitive and mature than most twenty five year olds.

Nice thing was I had at least one in almost every class. English with Adaline and Anita was great, they appreciated the peace of reading and getting lost. Math with Jade was ok, I strongly detested math but Jade and her never ending chatter made it tolerable. Art with Adaline was fun, she was an artist through and through, opening my eyes to things I normally wouldn't have seen. However it wasn't until chemistry with Jade that things got interesting. Let me say that chemistry isn't fun to begin with so I sat there chewing on my pen in between adding details to my drawing when I look up into a pair of extremely bright eyes.

In front of me was a guy staring at me as if I were a ghost.

" Can I help you?" I ask raising an eyebrow

" No sorry you just look remarkably like someone I used to know" he says puzzled

" I'm Bria, you are?" I ask holding out my hand

" Elias, Elias Cathair" he says shaking my hand gently, giving me goosebumps in response to his cold skin.

I talk to him for a little bit. There was something unearthly about him and his paper complexion, his eyes were so light only the slightest blue stopped them from being sliver and had a slight glow to them, and although he could have only been about 5'6 or 5'7 there was something that screamed dangerous underneath.

As we leave Mr. Anderson's class Jade looked flabbergasted. "What?" I ask, Jade's baby blue eyes were confused and maybe even a little jealous?

" Elais Cathair doesn't talk to anyone except Adaline and his siblings Rose and Enzo, yet he had no problem talking to you and I don't get it." Jade says flipping her thick black hair over her shoulders.

"Do you like him?" I ask

" No he has made it quite clear that nor I or anyone else is worth the time" Jade says walking off to her next class

Sadly in PE I was alone till a tall boy with curly black hair and puppy dog brown eys came up to me.

" Hey I'm Marcel Neeley, you must be Izabria Sagelight" he says with an over eager look

" Just Bria please" I say with a smile

" Ok so where are you from?" Marcel asks

"I'm actually from here I moved from here I was twelve and now I'm back" I say lacing my tennis shoes tighter

" Where did you go?" he asks

" Madrid, Spain" I reply

" Wow and now back here in Scotland that's a huge difference" Marcel responds

"Yea but Scotland is my home" I say

We were running which sucked but I plugged in my music and lost myself in the beat. After Gym I didn't bother changing and hopped in my truck.

"Hey mum hmm whats cooking?" I ask walking into a wonderfully smelling kitchen

"Roast, mashed potatoes, fried green beans" Mum says icing a chocolate cake

" What's the occasion for all this?" I ask

" Do you remember Blake Baines?" Mum asks

"Dad's old work buddy? the one that got hurt and has the three boys?" I ask snacking on some gummy bears

" yes well him and his boys are coming over for awhile tonight so go get cleaned up" Mum says handing me the rest of the can of frosting and a spoon

" Yes Mame"

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked it! chapter one complete, chapter two coming right up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I settled on a purple sundress, black tights and my ankle boots. I combed my hip length reddish brown curls and left them down, putting mascara around my blue-green eyes and a bit of cherry lip balm. I came downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Bria can you get the door please?" Mum asks

" Yea I got it" I reply

I open the front door and our porch is crowded.

"Hey Bria the last time I saw you, you were a little lass but look at you just as beautiful as your lovely mother" Blake says leaning heavily on his cane.

" Thank you, come on in" I say with a smile holding open the door.

My parents came in, greeting Blake and his girlfriend Shaylea ushering them in to the next room to talk over cocktails.

"Hey Bria I'm sure you remember me, I'm Pierce" the tallest says heavy on trying be charming but coming off arrogant and full of himself

" Hey I remember all of you and Pierce you are no different, hey Travis how are you doing?" I ask the youngest who though at fourteen was almost as tall as his brothers and shutting down Pierce.

" I'm good so you back for good?" Travis asks.

" Yea apparently Dad couldn't stand Madrid, too sunny for him, damn vampire" I say laughing grabbing a few bottles of soda.

" Good because Jordan couldn't live without you" Travis says teasing as I handed them out, I ignored the comment.

"Root beer, you remembered" he says his dark blue eyes soft, his cheeks bright red presumably from Travis's comment

" Yea how are you Jordan?" I ask.

Jordan had been my best friend and my first love when we were younger and it broke my heart to have to move. Now nearing his seventeenth birthday Jordan was sexy as hell! He was 5'10 with broad shoulders, bulging arms, slim hips with shoulder length blode curls, dark blue expressive eyes, full kissable lips and a strong jaw line. The kind of good looks that made girls drip by flashing a smile.

"I'm good, my dad is right, you're drop dead gorgeous" Jordan says looking over me but his eyes lingering on my face. My cheeks flushed bright red and all of a sudden I felt a pull towards him. We had always had a connection but this was something else entirely suddenly I needed him like air. I shook my head trying to focus.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask.

Pierce was into swimming, guitar and video games, though beyond that he was still the same moody boy I knew all those years ago. Travis was now discovering girls, so before that sports and video games was his thing. He talked to me more easily now then when he was younger. Jordan's thing was books, guitar, sports and his words "girls with pretty eyes" which made me laugh. We all talked but Jordan and I kept making eye contact and at times it felt as if we were the only ones in the room.

Finally Mum called for dinner and with four teenagers, three of which being boys, it went fast and dessert went even faster. When we're done, we all sat and talked for awhile, Jordan quickly claiming the seat next to me before anyone else could. I got out my phone bringing up a blank message. " _Want to step out with me?"_ I wrote and showed it to Jordan. His dark blue eyes widened and he nodded.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asks as I lead him through the basement, I open a door and flip on the lights.

"Wow it's beautiful, your getaway?" Jordan asks.

"Yes" I say as he takes in the Christmas lights giving off a romantic glow, the long couch I stretch out on, the scoop chair I curl up in, the shelves of books and movies, the 45 inch flat screen, and the large desks surrounded by art supplies.

" I'm sure it's hard to get you out of here" Jordan says with a smile, I laugh.

" Yea if I don't have to I don't leave here, this is safety bubble. You want to watch a movie?" I ask.

" Yea that sounds good" Jordan says.

So I put in Red Riding Hood and dim the lights after pulling out the bed that's a part of my couch. As the movie starts Jordan starts laughing.

"What?" I ask as I feel his arm slide around me giving me a giddy feeling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Nothing I just like your taste in movies" he says with a grin making my heart melt.

We settle into the movie, soon I'm leaning against Jordan and both his arms are around me tightly.

* * *

 **I love cute moments so there's one for you. Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up disoriented, I push myself off of Jordan realizing we fell asleep during the movie. How long had it been? I got up quietly and went upstairs where the sun was shining brightly. Oh no, Dad was going to kill me.

"Good morning" I hear his gruff voice say. I turn around expecting to see the "you're in so much fucking trouble" face so I'm confused when he's smiling.

"Aren't you mad?" I ask

"No you guys fell asleep watching a movie, it's not like I caught you having sex. Besides I have always liked Jordan, speaking of which is he still asleep?" Dad asks starting on pancakes. His black hair sticking up in tuffs.

"Yea is it cool if he stays?" I ask

" Yea I'm even ok with him spending another night. Are you two a thing?" Dad asks

" No but I do like him alot" I reply, Dad nods expecting this.

I start helping my Dad make breakfast adding chocolate chips to the pancake batter, then start whisking up eggs. Dad and I are almost finished breakfast when Jordan comes upstairs with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there is coffee waiting in the coffee pot and still hot"I say flashing him a wide grin at his bed mussed curls and his wrinkled tshirt.

"Thanks you know me so well, coffee is the source of all life!" Jordan exclaims quite passionately while pouring himself a cup

"I don't know if i would go that far" I say say laughing and dancing around the kitchen getting stuff ready. As I turn back around from grabbing orange juice, I see Jordan resting his cheek on his palm and smiling at me.

"What?" I ask feeling on the spot

"Nothing you're just cute dancing around the kitchen, I have a question for you" Jordan says hugging me

"Yea, what's up?" I ask

"Will you go out with me?"Jordan says looking through his lashes at me. Really? Jordan wanted to go out with me? I smile widely

"Yea sure when?" I ask

"Now" Jordan says with a huge grin

"Right now?" I ask

"Yes" he replies. I look at my dad who nods

"Yea I'll be right back" I say running upstairs to change into a red corset styled tank top, my black leggings and my leather boots.

So we left my place after breakfast to the arcade where we played for hours, grabbed a couple of sandwichs at the store then drove down the shore. We walked along a strip of beach that had been in Jordan's family for generations passing father to son as well as the little town attached to it. After strolling and talking for a couple of hours, Jordan led me to a beautifully lit pavilion.

" You did this?" I ask my eyes wide, Jordan nodded and I beamed at him grabbing the hand he held out as he pulled me into a dance. We sat down to a nice dinner of steak, fries and salad. We talked about everything and nothing, never have I connected with another person so completely. Even though five years had passed Jordan still knew me better than anyone.

After dinner there were cupcakes: chocolate, Vanilla, lemon, smores and several different kinds.

"Remembered I have a sweet tooth did you?" I ask raising an eyebrow, Jordan laughed

"Yea that and a delicious girl deserves a delicious treat" Jordan says stroking my cheek with long fingers, calloused and rough as they were, they were gentle on my skin.

Jordan gazed at me with soft dark blue eyes then leaned in and kissed me gently. I reacted like he was oxygen and I had just been drowning, I needed him. I threw my arms around his neck as he circled my waist, his lips set off fireworks in veins and lifted me to cloud nine. I stood up on my tiptoes as Jordan left hand tangled in my hair. After a few moments we broke apart.

"Would you cal me crazy if i said i love you?" I say looking up at him. Jordan's entire face was soft.

"No because I would say I love you too" he says before kissing me again.

All of a sudden Jordan threw me backwards and I landed hard on my ass. When I looked around confused there was now a huge golden wolf standing in front of me facing Elias?

"Elias?' I question confused then gasp when I see the long canines glistening in the light. Vampire? What the hell?

"She's mine flea chow I have claimed her to be my undead bride" Elias says his eyes glowing silver.

"Like hell that's going happen" I say speaking for myself but Jordan growled in agreement.

"You will be mine soon enough my tasty girl" Elias says disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

The huge gold wolf turns toward me and lays down so we are at eye level. Jordan's wolf eyes were the same gold they were around the pupil when he was a person. Very slowly I walk toward him with my hand stretched out, Jordan met me halfway, meeting my hand with his muzzle. His fur was soft, I got closer admiring how beautiful he was. I ran my hand from his muzzle to his ears where i scratched gently and he leaned his head into my hand then licked me!

"Ew Jordan! Really?!" I say rubbing my face in disgust, after three seconds I heard Jordan's hysterical laughter. I look up and he's standing there with a big grin on his face.

"So werewolves and Vampires?" I ask, Jordan flushes

"Yea and we can't just kill them sadly because they don't feed on people, they do blood bags so yea but if Elias actually tries to turn you then we will have problems because I already claimed you" Jordan says kissing my nose, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh have you now?" I ask, Jordan flushed red again

"Well.."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Chapter four will be coming sometime tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"The thing is.." he starts

"The pull, needing you like air. That's the claim?" I ask my eyes wide

"Aye" he says cupping my face, my boy and heart welcoming the touch

I just looked at him for a few minutes admiring him. His skin was creamy save for a spread of pink along his high cheekbones, the strong jaw the kind you want to slide your fingers across was scruffy the kind that drove girls crazy, his full pink lips left more to be imagined of his kissing and well.. other things, the curls that fell into his expressive eyes gave him the look of an angel. He had the broad shoulders and bulging arms that every woman dreamed of running their hands over in bed.

"Like what you see?" Jordan asks quietly slightly cocky but more curious

"Yes i do you're breathtaking" I say bringing his lips to mine. His mouth was gentle and sweet yet rough and urgent his fingers tangling in my hair.

So many thoughts went through my head and he was in every one of them. Jordan picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then my back was against a pillar as he glued his lips to mine with a force that should have hurt but was only pleasurable.

I had been kissed by guys who wanted me and yea I kind of wanted back but this was my first real taste of passion and being cherished: it was glorious. Jordan's mouth trailed from mine to my cheek, my jaw, down my neck and across my collarbones, leaving the skin flushed and warm, breathy moans coming from us both. After a few more tender kisses Jordan put me down.

"I should probably get you back" Jordan says with an expression I can't read

"What if I don't want to?" I ask quietly my blood still singing, Jordan growls making me drip

"Please don't say that Bria, I'm having a hard enough time not stealing you away and having my way with you. Get your cute ass in the truck" Jordan says his eyes showing a fire in them and glowing gold.

"Ok why are you're eyes glowing, you're not turning into kronus are you?" I ask

Jordan laughs, "No it happens when I'm really pissed, about to shift or really horny" Jordan says kissing me, playfully biting my lower lip before getting in the truck proud of himself.

" I had a great time today, I'm sorry about the bloodsucker" Jordan says

" It's ok I'm just glad you were there to protect me" I say getting used to his strong warm arms around me

"I will always protect you. That claim we talked about is called imprinting, it means we are soulmates" Jordan says his voice, eyes and look full of pure love

"I believe it, no one has ever made me feel like this and you're honestly everything I didn't know I needed and wanted" I say looking into his eyes feeling the most intoxicating mix of at ease and super giddy

I glue my lips to his like he was my only source of oxygen, he grabs a hold of my waist and shifts me so I'm straddling him, he holds me close so every part of our bodies is touching, move against him and he growls biting my neck, not hard enough to hurt only causing pleasure, I moan and move against him again feeling how hard he is through both our jeans. Jordan breaks away suddenly.

"We need to get you inside or I'm going to take you in this goddamn truck" Jordan says breathing heavily with a wild look in his eyes

"Ok" I say moving off of him seeing he's about to actually do it.

Jordan walks me to the front porch.

"You know I have always wanted to walk a girl to her porch" Jordan says with a smile

"Well you got your wish now kiss me" I say

"With pleasure" he says pressing his mouth to mine. Jordan pulls away cupping my face.

Dad opens the door.

"Good job on having her home before can stay another night if you want" Dad says

"No sir I better not because I had the most amazing date with the most beautiful girl in the world so I'm too excited and wouldn't be able to help myself. I was raised with more respect than to mess around with a girl under her dad's roof so i had better go home, dream about it and keep your good opinion sir" Jordan says smiling at me then back at dad

"I knew I liked you for a reason, have a good night Jordan" Dad says

Jordan kisses me again then takes off, I go to sleep that night on cloud nine

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, life has been crazy busy. Chapter five coming soon**


End file.
